


【239】Bad Guy

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Relationships: 何焉悦色 - Relationship, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Kudos: 10





	【239】Bad Guy

曾经，他还是那个喜欢穿着破洞裤，在天真地大笑时把手伸进裤洞，不管是否会有更多白嫩皮肤裸露的何洛洛，而如今，已经被捕获的猎物，自觉地褪去原有的青涩和不安，纵情在这样复杂却危险的关系。

三角形是稳定的，但在人与人之间，不然。

丝带缠绕在雪白的颈项放大诱惑，修身西裤里包裹着的淤青是谁与谁之间欲望的证明，三人背带互相缠绕上纠葛，激起舞台上的暗流涌动，一刻不停。

万人瞩目下呼之欲出的，离开舞台后，就更没有什么遮掩的必要。  
何况队友间早已心知肚明。

同时拥有双份的情意，烦恼并不会双份，只要你不去挣扎选择哪一个，舍弃哪一个，而是和他们一起不断地沉入欲望的深渊，就像现在他躺在酒店大床上的凹陷这样，自然而然，就好了。

任豪推开门时，看到的就是何洛洛的这副样子。  
倒在床上，演出服原封未动地穿在身上，和之前无数次排练之后累瘫的样子一样，那时，他允许他肆无忌惮的勾引，仗着要准备演唱会的所谓理由，但今天，失去了护身符的何洛洛，不会再轻易逃脱了。

不出意外地感到身侧传来重量，接着是熟悉的体温和气息欺上来，每一步都和何洛洛预想的一样。刻意忽略掉情人浓烈的欲望，他反而恶意地把下巴蹭上对方的肩头，装作浑然不觉。  
他的恶趣味便是逼着别人一反常态，愈发不可救药地把整个身子都贴了上去，边吐气边在对方耳边发问，哥哥更喜欢现在的我，还是刚才舞台上的我？

方才舞台上小孩的眼神还在脑海里萦绕，懒得再与这个喜欢看自己发疯的人多言，现在的任豪只想把这只虾子碍眼的外壳剥光，不用怜惜，让他的眼圈泛上比眼妆还浓的红，浑身痉挛着濒死挣扎，鲜艳的嘴唇除了求他再也说不出挑逗的话。

摆在眼前晃悠了几日的佳肴，很快便被拆吃入腹。少年韧性极好的身体折叠着压在任豪身下，大腿无力地张开垂在两侧，被大力操干的同时，也没有放过他胸前小小的凸起，舞台上光芒四射的眼睛里现在不再有那些蛊惑人心的艳色，只有粼粼波光在打转。何洛边喘息着边感受体内不断被撞击的一波波快感，床垫也随着剧烈的抽插开始有些滑动。

任豪看着身下人已经硬的不行的茎身，想到过去几天一直憋着的欲火，不想给他个痛快，制住何洛洛偷偷想要抚慰的手，换了个姿势，借着体型差，从背后抱住小朋友靠坐在自己身上，放缓了抽送的速度，却恶意地每次都要划过他体内最敏感的地方。  
“求我。”边吐气边在耳边模仿一开始他的样子挑逗高潮边缘的人儿，这次，换任豪在他耳边发出致命的诱惑。

死命咬住嘴唇不想泄露本能的要求，在床上的何洛洛一向叛逆。

意料之中的没等到想听到的回复，任豪叹了口气，还是不再那么残忍，扣住他窄瘦的腰身一遍遍地贯穿这个让他感情复杂的情人。在抱着的人要高潮的瞬间，咬住他脖颈下之前总是被第三人触及的那块皮肉。

没有人会乐意分享自己的猎物，除非猎物掌握了他们致命的弱点。  
那颗害怕失去的心。

酒店的房门被打开又被轻轻关闭，在舞台上纠缠在他们之间的人，无论是到何种程度上，已然一直纠缠在他们的生活之中。

焉栩嘉打开房门时，做好的心理建设也没有眼前的画面香艳。情人高潮时笼罩着薄汗的身体，他不是没有见过，但知道他们三个的关系和亲眼所见情人在吞吐着别人性器，还是一时让他差点控制不住心脏的狂跳。

既然大家都知道彼此的关系，那么一起上，也没什么不好的。本能的吃味之外，想要毁掉猎物的冲动占了上风。

高潮中还在失神的何洛，还没有缓过一丝神智，双眼就被先前缠绕在他脖颈的丝带蒙上，光线从眼前消失的同时，他被按着跪在地上，新一轮的进攻开始了。

焉栩嘉还穿着演出时的整套西装，心情不佳的时候，他就不再想做多余的事，只需要最原始的姿势，直接插入的性器就足够把跪在地上的人的后穴塞满。  
眼前的场景刺激到了任豪，他也不甘示弱，抓住何洛洛，迫使他张开嘴巴吞下自己又一次膨胀的欲望，随着后面被抽送的节律艰难地吞吐着。  
不能独自占有的折磨嫉妒让他们摒弃了平时还有的那一点温柔，只想在这件他们共同拥有的艺术品破碎之前，尽可能地多毁掉一些。

何洛膝盖跪在冷硬的地面，承受着前后的欲望，他不知道今夜之后，未来这段时间他还可以穿自己最喜欢的那条破洞裤么。  
与两个情人做爱带来的热量不足以抵御入夜后地面传来的凉意，全身的皮肤因为高潮余韵和冷意而颤抖。被快感和羞耻一遍遍冲击后，他沉沦在奇妙的仿若幻觉的情欲顶端。

被前后抱着，后穴里进出两个不同的性器，又怎样呢？  
被一次次地快感推到灭顶的边缘，又被抛下，快要被欲望逼疯，又怎样呢？  
在舞台上和他们颠倒众生，在背后被他们压在身下，又怎样呢？

自从走进这段缠绕不休的关系，他便不想也不能就此逃离了。  
那就一起沉沦吧。  
I’m the bad guy,  
duh.


End file.
